


trust me

by pinkish



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: (geno likes pegging it's canon), Multi, Pegging, Sex Pollen, Threesome - F/M/M, truth pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkish/pseuds/pinkish
Summary: Someone brings some special tea to a Pens' party, and Sid, Geno, and Anna reveal some secret desires.





	trust me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenfists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/gifts).



> Mild dubcon, as people aren't quite in control of their responses, but it is truth pollen, so they aren't saying things they don't feel.
> 
> Also -- one of the DNW's was kidfic, so no children appear in this story!

Having Sid over, once they’d all licked their wounds in private, felt like the right call. Zhenya hadn’t been sure it was the right decision, hadn’t been sure Sid would be willing to come visit so soon after losing, but Anya had insisted – and seeing Sid in his living room felt right, even if Sid’s smiles still weren’t as bright as Zhenya liked. 

He could feel the tension in the room, and it  _ hurt _ . But Anya seemed fine, had said  _ “Trust me, _ ” so he did. 

* * *

Last summer when they were happier, one of the call-ups brought some iced tea to a party, meant as a mixer for some too-sweet alcoholic concoction that most of the North Americans seemed to enjoy. He’d joked that his grandmother swore the tea was made from a special flower, and something about secrets or hidden desires and Zhenya’s attention faded at the time people were teasing Hags that he should make Horny drink it.

He took a glass to be polite, and found he enjoyed the drink, the cold masking some of the sweetness and cooling him from the heat of the party and the sun and the barbeques. 

“ _ Anya _ ,” Zhenya said, shoving the glass in front of Anya’s nose, “ _ you should try this before they ruin it with sugar _ .” 

He giggled as she went cross-eyed trying to focus on the glass, and then he lifted the cup to her lips as she sipped.

“ _ Mmm,”  _ Anya stretched up to give him a kiss on the cheek,  _ “see if you can get the recipe.” _ She walked off, stealing the glass and joining a group of people dangling their feet in a pool.

Zhenya watched as she left, a little put out that she’d stolen his tea, but glad she’d enjoyed it. He loved bringing her things she liked. 

“You seem happy.” 

Sid’s voice startled Zhenya as he stared after Anya, so he had to ask Sid to repeat himself in order to refocus on English.

“I said, you seem happy.” Sid gestured to Anya and then to Zhenya with his own glass of tea that was, at this point, mostly ice. 

“Yes,” Zhenya said, smiling wide and proud, “very happy. She...” Zhenya trailed off, searching for the right word.

“Best?” Sid laughed as he finished Zhenya’s sentence.

Zhenya laughed. “Anya best,” he paused, then continued with a wink: “But you also best, don’t worry.”

He’d expected to startle a giggle out of Sid, but only got a quick smile that settled into a frown.

“Is not day for frowning, Sid,” Zhenya said, barely stopping himself from smoothing out the line between Sid’s eyes.

“Sorry,” Sid took a step back and seemed to shake himself out of something, “I don’t mean to bring you down.” Sid made a face like that wasn’t quite what he’d planned on saying, and the frown returned, sharper this time.

“Never – you and Anya always best for me,” Zhenya said, surprising himself. He’d meant to tease Sid about saying sorry ( _ sohree _ ), but instead he’d said something that had been on the tip of his tongue for years. 

“That’s,” Sid started, seemed to struggle with his words, “really good to hear.” The last came out in a rush, like there was something pushing it out. Sid looked at his now-empty glass and set it down on a patio table. “I shouldn’t have let Kris make my drink.”

Zhenya picked up the glass and smelled it – if Kris had spiked Sid’s drink again, he was going to murder him – but it smelled as refreshing and floral as his drink had.

Sid rubbed his hand over his face, “I’m gonna go sit in the shade, I think. I want you to come with me.” Sid’s face turned deep red when he finished his sentence, closed his mouth and stomped over to a secluded corner. 

Zhenya stood there, unsure what to do or how to react for a few seconds, but he felt a pull and didn’t have the energy to resist it, not today. He stopped by the pool to let Anya know where he was going and she patted his cheek gently. 

“ _ Let me know if you need anything, _ ” she said as he turned his face to kiss her palm.

“ _ Maybe you should come join us, _ ” Zhenya murmured.

“ _ Not here, but – if you talk to him, we can take him home?”  _ Anya looked as surprised at her words as he was. They’d spoken about Sid before, shared little fantasies over the phone and in the bedroom, but had never gone so far as to discuss actually doing it. 

“ _ I think _ ... _ yes _ ,” Zhenya said, half to himself, as he walked over to where Sid was moping. 

“Stop pout,” Zhenya flopped dramatically into a chair next to Sid, exaggerating the face Sid was making.

“I’m–” Sid started, then stopped, unable to continue. “Fine, I’m pouting. But I don’t want to be a bother. You should go–” Sid waved his hand in the direction of the pool.

“You want me here, so I here.” Zhenya shrugged and nudged his foot against Sid’s. “What’s problem?”

“I don’t want to say it.” 

“But I want to hear it.” Zhenya scooted his chair closer to Sid’s and leaned closer. Something inside urged him to press his leg against Sid’s, so he did. 

Another sigh, and Sid rubbed his face again. This time, Zhenya didn’t resist the urge to grab his hand, tugging it away and into his lap. He held onto it through Sid’s brief attempt to pull away, then smiled when Sid gave in and squeezed back.

“I don’t know how to describe it,” Sid said, not looking at Zhenya.

Zhenya waited for Sid to continue, and nudged him when he didn’t. “What?”

“This...” Sid lifted his arms, one hand pulling Zhenya’s up with it, and gestured vaguely around him, “Being so happy for someone but so fucking  _ sad  _ at the same time.”

“You sad?” Zhenya tugged on Sid’s hand until Sid looked at him. “Tell me why and I fix.”

Sid frowned again, “I don’t want to hurt Anna.”

“Tell me,” Zhenya squeezed his hand tighter when Sid started to look away, “and we fix together.” He felt sure, suddenly, that he wasn’t alone in what he felt, that Sid needed a little nudge and they’d tumble over the edge they’d been avoiding.

“You know.” It came out as an accusation, and Sid shook his head. “I want you, Geno.”

“I fix.” Zhenya pulled Sid’s hand up and placed a quick kiss on his knuckles. He looked Sid in the eye as he did this, begging Sid to trust him. “Come home with us.”

Sid looked shocked, and he closed his mouth against his words. He nodded, eyes wide and they made their way towards Anya, where she was already saying her goodbyes. 

* * *

Anna and Geno were sitting in the front of the car, leaving Sidney squished in the back of Geno’s impractical car, but he didn’t mind. Sidney didn’t understand why he was saying...everything, but figured if he just didn’t  _ talk _ , he was safe. At this point, he was 40% sure he was going to have sex with them and 60% sure he was hallucinating.

Sid’s stomach dropped as he remembered Geno kissing his hand –  _ kissing his hand _ . He closed his eyes as the city blurred past and lost himself trying to remember exactly what happened.

“Sidney,” Anna’s voice flowed over him as he blinked his eyes in the light, “we’re home.” She had opened the door and was pulling him out of the car. He looked at her hand – so delicate and graceful – wrapped around his fingers and said, “Your hands are pretty.”

She smiled and said something to Geno that he didn’t understand, and led him into their home. They herded him into their bedroom, where clarity returned. He was in their bedroom and so were they and they were on their bed and so was he and  _ oh fuck _ .

“Sid,” Geno’s voice was thick, and when he looked over to him, there was a flush rising on Geno’s face, “you want?” 

When Sidney didn’t reply, Geno pulled him onto the bed with them. “We want you,” he took Anna’s hand, “You want us?”

Sidney blinked, willing himself to wake up, but then Anna put her hand on Sidney’s thigh and rubbed her thumb into the muscle. Sidney gasped at the pleasure-pain of it and blushed when he realized his gasp had come out more like a moan.

“Have to say, Sid,” Geno was leaning into Sidney’s space, his face barely a breath away from Sidney’s neck.

“Yes,” Sidney choked the word out, but was so relieved to finally say it. “I want you.” 

“Me too?” Anna squeezed his leg, more firmly this time, and moved it closer to his cock. “I’ve seen you look at us,” she whispered, her breath tickling his ear and making him shiver.

He nodded, then said, “You’re so beautiful,” and Geno interrupted with a kiss. 

If you’d asked Sidney how Geno kissed, Sidney would have refused to answer, and also would have imagined a bruising, demanding kiss, pressing and insistent. 

Reality was so much better. 

Geno demanded, insisted, but he was so gentle, as if he was begging you to kiss him back, like it hurt him not to be kissing you and you were giving him a gift when you opened your mouth to him. Anna’s hand rubbed against the join of his leg, making his cock twitch in his pants, and she lifted her other hand, her fingers joining Geno’s hand in his hair as they pushed him down on the bed. Someone moaned, and someone’s hand pressed against his cock and Sidney jolted.

“Fuck,” he said, breathing heavily and closing his eyes. 

“Good idea,” Anna said, teasing, and he felt her weight shift as she stood up. Sidney heard her whisper something and the bed shifted again. Sidney opened an eye to see Geno’s face right above his and he giggled at the sight. The tension he was feeling eased as Geno settled on the bed next to him.

“We talk about this,” Geno said, “but you not have chance.” Geno trailed his fingers down Sidney’s neck and rested his hand on his chest, fingers spread wide as if to keep Sidney there. 

“About having ... sex with me?”

“So much,” Geno breathed the words into his ear, “we talk on road trips, when we can’t touch each other, but also when we like this,” Geno pulled Sidney closer, “in bed, when we fuck.”

Hearing Geno say the word “fuck” like that – without anger and full of lust – was a shock, and he turned his face to Geno to tell him...something, but Geno kissed him again. A short kiss, this time, as Geno pulled away with a rueful smile. “I supposed to let you talk.”

“I don’t like talking,” Sidney whined, and Geno nipped at his lower lip.

“Pout,” Geno smiled at him but didn’t say more.

“I’ve thought about this, too,” Sidney admitted, “Both of you.” Geno smiled and rewarded his confession with another gentle kiss. He heard Anna come back to the room and was once again floored to see her, thin and lithe in comparison to his body, so broad and heavy, that he almost missed the harness – complete with almost-real cock – she was wearing.

“Think about  _ that _ ?” Geno teased, moving his hand down Sidney’s chest towards his cock.

“Zhenya,” Anna drew out his name in admonishment, “you were supposed to  _ talk _ .”

“We did!” Geno’s hand was firmly on Sidney’s cock, and he squeezed it when Sidney squirmed.

“Supposed to talk about  _ this _ ,” Anna said as she grabbed the dildo nestled in her harness. She stroked it like a cock, and Geno mirrored the action on Sidney’s. Sidney closed his eyes to shut out some of the stimulus. He felt the bed shift and then Anna’s hand on his chin lifted his face to hers. “You should look, Sidnyushka.” He opened his eyes and saw the cock in front of his face, Anna kneeling on the bed next to him. “Want to taste?”

Sidney felt Geno stiffen behind him, and moaned as Geno pulled Sidney against his cock. “Do it,” Geno said in Sidney’s ear before biting gently on his earlobe, “Suck her.” Sidney swallowed, his mouth watering at the prospect, and opened his mouth for Anna. She leaned over him and pulled a pillow under his head to support him before sliding the dildo into his mouth. 

She moaned, her eyes closing in pleasure. 

Sidney could hear a low buzz, so he focused on pressing and pulling back, alternating the pressure on her clit. It felt a little odd, none of the spring of flesh, but he could smell her arousal, pleased that she was enjoying it. He tried to move into a more comfortable position, but Geno’s hand on his cock stopped him.

“Stay there, Sid,” Geno said into his ear. “Want to feel you.”

Sidney moaned, hearing it echoed by Anna, then Geno undid his pants and slid his hand into Sidney’s briefs. Sidney pushed against Anna, pressing the dildo against her clit then pushed against Geno, rubbing his cock – until he was writhing on the bed between them. Then, Anna stepped back – he let out a whimper when her dildo left his mouth – and pulled his pants off as Geno pulled his shirt over his head. He watched as Anna removed her bra, leaving her naked, and felt Geno shuffle out of his own clothing. Anna stood back, stroking the dildo covered in Sidney’s spit, and looked at them both.

“Who wants it?” One hand on the cock and the other on her hip, she was eyeing them both.

“I..” Sidney swallowed as his voice cracked, “Not today.” 

She smiled and looked at Geno.

“Always happy when you fuck me, Anya.” Geno grinned and moved so he was straddling Sidney. “And this way, I get to...” he trailed off, but his hands splayed on Sidney’s chest, squeezing and stroking.

“Good, Zhenya,” Anna disappeared from Sidney’s view for a moment, but he felt her settling in behind Geno and saw her hands grip Geno’s biceps, nails biting into his skin.

Geno closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them to look at Sidney. “Ready?” 

Sidney nodded, and Geno bent down to kiss him as he grabbed their cocks in one of his hands. Sidney felt it when Anna pressed into Geno’s body – the ease of it old Sidney this was not a special occasion kind of fuck – and enjoyed the sounds Geno made as Anna fucked into him. Each thrust pushed Geno against Sid and slid their cocks together, until Sidney stopped thinking and only  _ felt _ : Geno’s cock against his, his thumb rubbing over the head, but also Geno’s thighs straddling his and his other hand holding him down by the shoulder. The loose press of lips, on his lips, on his neck, nipping at his ear, and the feeling of Anna’s knees in between his own. She lowered one hand from Geno’s body and pressed her fingers into his knee, as if to give them a connection outside of Geno.

Anna’s moans grew louder and her thrusts more erratic and she pushed one last time into Geno before draping herself over his back. Geno stroked faster, thrusting a little and eliciting tiny whimpers from Anna above him. Sidney came next, his mouth turned into Geno’s neck and he bit down gently when he heard the choked moan signalling Geno’s own orgasm. They dislodged themselves and, at some point, someone wrapped Sidney in a blanket. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of quiet Russian murmuring.

* * *

When Anna woke up the next morning, it was to an empty bed.  _ Shame _ , she thought. She always liked morning sex.

She stretched, then startled at the sound of a door slamming. She sat up, feeling a cold, heavy weight in her stomach and waited. Zhenya walked into the bedroom, his face still like it always went when he was trying not to cry.

“ _ Oh, Zhenya _ ,” she opened her arms to him and held him as he crumpled into the bed. “ _ What happened? _ ”

“ _ He called it a mistake, Anya. _ ” Zhenya buried his face in her hair.

She stroked her hand down his back a few times, then she leaned back and looked him in the eye. “ _ He’s just afraid, love. He’ll come around. _ ”

Zhenya grimaced. “ _ I don’t know, my love, he was so angry – at himself, at me. _ ”

“ _ Trust me _ .”

She held him close as she laid them both down on the bed, letting him fall back asleep.

* * *

Dinner was...awkward, but it still felt better than not having Sidney there. Zhenya looked to Anya, who was smiling politely.

_ Trust me _ . 

Zhenya sighed. He got through a lot by trusting Anya, but it had been almost a year since –  _ since _ . And although nothing had really changed between him and Sid, well, nothing had changed. After a few awkward practices, they’d fallen back into their old pattern, to Zhenya’s disappointment and relief.

“So,” Anya said, as Zhenya and Sid scraped up the last of their food, “who wants dessert?”

“I’m always up for dessert,” Sidney said with a crooked grin.

“Good. You’ll have to earn it.” Anya stood up, took her shirt off and slid out of her jeans, then left the dining room. She left them there, gaping at her chair.

“No mistakes this time, Sid,” Zhenya said. “You come upstairs, you don’t get to run away again.”

Sid turned to face Zhenya, his mouth still open. He seemed to realize this and closed his mouth with a snap. 

Zhenya turned to walk up the stairs, leaving Sid to his decision – and his heart leaped when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Sid/Geno/Anna with "truth pollen" and "breakups" -- I couldn't quite make it a full breakup because I am incapable of writing angst without at least a tiny happy ending, but I suppose it's up to you which way Sid's walking at the end. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
